


The Longest Week of Hiro's Life

by KayRose09



Series: Hiro's college romance [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hospitals, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Surgery, hidashi, mentions of fred, mentions of gogo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayRose09/pseuds/KayRose09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro and Tadashi end up rooming together at SFIT. Their first night there, there is a huge thunderstorm and feelings start to build between them. After Hiro makes a terrible mistake and gets stuck in a time loop he must figure out what he has to do to fix things and save their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my fic for the Big Hero 6 Big Bang on tumblr! It's not as good as I wanted it to be, but it's my first BH6 fic and I put a LOT of work into it.

    It was a cloudy evening in late August when Tadashi and Hiro moved into the college dorms at SanFransokyo Institute of Technology.  Tadashi had already been a student there for a year and had finally convinced his younger brother to join him.  Hiro was nervous about going to a huge school and living away from his aunt for the first time, but having Tadashi as his roommate comforted him.

    “You guuuuuyyyyys! This is so exciting!” Aunt Cass chirped happily as she helped them carry the last few boxes to their new room.  “I can’t believe my boys are all grown up.” She sniffled.  Hiro rolled his eyes and Tadashi laughed as they set down the boxes.

    “It’s not a big deal Aunt Cass, it’s just college” Hiro told her.

    “We’re only a few miles away and we’ll be back to visit soon when we need some real home cooked food,” Tadashi added.

    “Oh! That reminds me!” Aunt Cass exclaimed, "You two wait here! I’ll be right back!” she called to them as she practically skipped back to the parking lot.  The boys gave each other a knowing look and Hiro giggled before they went to unpack some of their things.  Moments later their aunt returned, her arms full with a huge tray of pastries and a small vase of flowers.

    Tadashi rushed to help her, taking the tray from her and setting it down on the small coffee table.  Aunt Cass smiled and set the flowers down next to the tray.  She brushed off her pants and folded her arms behind her head as she took a seat on the small couch.  Hiro lifted his nose into the air and sniffed, grinning brightly when he smelled the delicious food.  He dropped the box he was sorting through and ran over to the table before grabbing a small cake off the tray and plopping down next to his aunt on the couch.  They talked and laughed for a while, munching on treats and just enjoying each other’s company.

    After most of the boxes were unpacked and their stomachs were full, Aunt Cass looked around their small room with a smile.  “Alright boys bring it in, one last time!” she said as she stood up and pulled them both into a tight hug.  Tadashi and Hiro laughed together and gladly reciprocated the hug.  Aunt Cass gave them a squeeze, kissing Hiro’s forehead before pulling away.  Hiro wiped away the kiss and grimaced as she playfully pinched his cheek.  The boys walked her out to her car and thanked her for all her help.  Aunt Cass tried her best not to tear up as she gave them another “last hug” and got into her car.  They smiled and waved to her as she pulled away.

    Tadashi sighed and put his arm around Hiro as they walked back to the dorm.  “Well, we’ve got a few days before orientation and classes start, what do you say we just relax and watch movies tonight?  I can give you a tour of the school tomorrow.” He suggested.

    Hiro ignored the warmth spreading through his body and tried to keep his voice from showing his excitement.  “Yeah, I guess that could be fun.” He shrugged. 

 

* * *

 

    After Tadashi popped some popcorn and Hiro changed into some pajama pants, they got comfortable on the love seat and started searching through the ‘horror’ section of Netflix.  The first movie they decided on was so bad it was laughable.  It was extremely low budget and full of lame scary movie clichés and fake blood.  Needless to say it didn’t have the intended effect, but they still enjoyed making fun of it together.

    Tadashi took the remote from Hiro once it was over.  “ _I’ll_ pick the next one.” He insisted.  Hiro stuck his tongue out at him but didn’t argue.  The next movie choice was a typical ghost story.  It was a little cheesy but the spooky atmosphere and the jump scares were affecting Hiro more than he’d like to admit.  

    “This one’s a little better, yeah?” Tadashi asked quietly.  

    “Y-yeah” Hiro answered, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.  Tadashi looked at his brother and smiled before turning his attention back to the movie.  It had started to storm outside and during a particularly quiet scene a loud crashing boom of thunder rang out and startled Hiro.  He yelped loudly and jumped, clinging onto Tadashi’s arm.  

    “Are you really still afraid of thunderstorms Hiro?” Tadashi snickered.  

    Hiro gave his brother a death glare.  “No, shut up! It just startled me that’s all!” he insisted.  

    Tadashi just smirked and looked back to the TV screen.  Hiro tried to pull his hands back but Tadashi held them in place.  His breath caught in his throat and he felt his cheeks heat up but Tadashi said nothing.  They watched the rest of the movie in silence and Hiro kept his hands wrapped around Tadashi’s arm as he picked one last movie to watch.  

    Their last choice was equally cheesy but both boys were more focused on the placement of each other’s hands than the movie.  Regardless of the distraction, Tadashi still felt Hiro’s hands twitch every time there was a jump scare or more thunder outside.

    Halfway through the movie Hiro cautiously laid his head down on Tadashi’s shoulder.  By the time the end credits started playing Hiro’s head had slipped down to Tadashi’s chest and he was lightly snoring.  Tadashi softly stroked his hair and let him stay there for a few minutes after the credits finished.  He gently nudged Hiro’s arm to wake him before standing up.

     Hiro stretched out his arms and yawned.  “What time is it?” he asked sleepily.

    Tadashi smiled at him and ruffled his hair, “It’s about one thirty.  You wanna head to bed?”  

    Hiro rubbed his eyes and nodded, childishly reaching towards his brother and making grabby hands.  Tadashi chuckled as he gently lifted him from the couch.  He carried Hiro to his bed and softly placed him under the covers.  Hiro closed his eyes and sighed happily as he was tucked in.  Tadashi turned off the light and quietly padded over to his own bed.  He curled up under the blanket, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

    Hiro and Tadashi had been asleep for an hour or so when crackling thunder echoed through the room, waking them both up.  Another crash sounded and Tadashi heard his brother gasp as the room lit up from a streak of lightning.

    “Are you okay?” he asked softly.

    “Yeah, ‘mfine.” Hiro mumbled.  The lightning and thunder continued and Tadashi could see Hiro getting more and more distressed.

    “Do you wanna come sleep with me?” he offered.  Hiro was quiet for a moment before sighing out a “Yeah”.  Tadashi scooted over and lifted the covers for him.  He heard the rustling of sheets and the shuffling of feet, then he felt the bed dip from Hiro’s weight.  

    Hiro slipped under the blanket and rolled onto his side with his back facing Tadashi.  He felt his brother turn towards him and lightly ghost his fingertips across his back before wrapping his arm around his middle.  Hiro curled into the touch, a soft smile on his face as he drifted back to sleep.  Tadashi laid there perfectly still for a few minutes, trying to ignore the heat radiating off his brother’s back.  He attempted to slow his heart rate and was eventually lulled to sleep by Hiro’s shallow breathing.

 

* * *

 

 

    The sunshine coming in through the window felt nice on Hiro’s skin as he began to wake up.  He slowly opened his eyes, squinting as he adjusted to the bright light.  The warm soft surface pressed against his back was comforting and almost made him want to fall right back to sleep.  He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, smiling at the familiar scent of his brother.

    Seconds later Hiro’s eyes shot open and his entire body froze as he felt hot breath against his neck.  His brain was finally connecting all the pieces.  The soft warmth embracing him was Tadashi.  His arm was draped around Hiro’s middle and his nose was pressed against the back of Hiro’s neck.  He blushed in embarrassment as he remembered sleepily crawling into his brother’s bed last night, much like he used to do as a child when he was frightened.

    Hiro quickly decided that the best way to deal with his current situation was to pretend it never happened.  He gently removed Tadashi’s arm from around him and tried to get out of the bed without waking him.  Tadashi stirred a little but seemed to immediately go back to sleeping.  Hiro sighed in relief and quietly went over to his own bed.   

    A new wave of embarrassment washed over him when he realized how incredibly hard he was.  He groaned internally and mentally cursed his hormones.  It was just a normal average case of morning wood, it had nothing to do with the fact that he had been spooning with his brother all night.  Right?  Hiro was having a hard time convincing himself as much, so he decided to just let it be one more thing he was pretending never happened.  He laid down on his side and pulled the covers over his head to block out the sun.  It took him a few minutes but in the end he was able to fall back to sleep.

 

 

 

    When Hiro woke up again it was a little after eleven and Tadashi was already gone.  His bed was made and he had sent Hiro a text a couple hours ago explaining that he would be spending all morning at the nerd lab and planned to be back by lunch.  Hiro sent him a quick text back and got up to go find himself a snack.  He settled on a bag of potato chips, munching on them while he tinkered with megabot.

    No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop thinking about Tadashi and the way he was feeling.  He had to do something to make himself forget about Tadashi, and to stop the feelings from getting worse.  He had to do something drastic.

    Hiro didn’t know anyone at SFIT aside from Tadashi’s friends so he decided to call someone he knew from bot fighting.  There were quite a few girls, as well as some boys, that had given him their phone numbers but there was one girl in particular that he knew would be eager to come see him.  He had met Sam at many different bot fights and she seemed to look up to him.  They were around the same age and she had made it very clear that she was interested in Hiro, so he figured there was no downside.

    He gave her a call and asked her if she was free at the moment.  Just as he expected, she was thrilled to hear from him and more than willing to come hang out.  She knew right where the college was and agreed to come over in an hour.  After ending the call, Hiro took a hot shower and put on some clean clothes.  He sat on the couch and played with his phone while he waited for Sam to arrive.  

    She showed up fifteen minutes early and Hiro greeted her with a smile as he took her coat.  They sat on his bed and just talked for a few minutes.  Things were a little bit awkward until Hiro forced himself to make a move.

 

* * *

 

 

    Tadashi walked in the door and was surprised to see Hiro and a pretty young girl sitting close together on Hiro’s bed.  Hiro kissed her cheek and looked up just long enough to acknowledge his brother.

    “Oh, hey Dashi.  This is my friend Sam.”  He spoke nonchalantly before turning back to her and nuzzling her face.

    “Uh, hey, nice to meet you,” Tadashi greeted her awkwardly.  Sam gave him a shy smile and a wave as she halfheartedly pushed Hiro away.  Hiro wasn’t deterred at all, kissing her neck and turning her head so he could kiss her lips.  Tadashi tried not to look as he went over to his side of the room and set his bag down.  Hiro carried on kissing the girl shamelessly.

    Tadashi sat down at his desk and pulled some papers out of his bag.  He opened up his book and did his best to tune out the sounds of Hiro and Sam who were now full on making out.  When he couldn’t take it any longer he cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention.  Sam pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him until Hiro whispered something in her ear.  She giggled sweetly before returning to their passionate kissing.

    Tadashi’s face grew hot as he felt anger and jealousy boiling up inside him.  He breathed through his nose loudly and finally decided to give up on ignoring the situation, roughly shoving all his work back into his bag and standing to leave.

    “I’m gonna go hang out at Fred’s place for a while,” Tadashi announced flatly, his eyebrows knitted in irritation.

    “Mm’kay,” Hiro answered as he waved in his brother’s general direction and continued kissing.  Tadashi pulled his bag over his shoulder and walked out, slamming the door behind him.  Hiro sighed and went back to kissing Sam with much less enthusiasm.  They kissed for a little while longer until Sam started to notice the change in his demeanor.

    “Is everything okay?” she asked.

    Hiro tried to give her a convincing smile.  “Yeah, everything is fine.  To be honest I’m just really tired all of the sudden,” he explained.

    “College life kickin’ your ass already?” she teased him.

    “Hah yeah I guess so,” he chuckled, “Would you mind if we maybe, finished this some other time?”

    She cupped Hiro’s cheeks in her hands and rubbed her nose against his.  “That’s fine cutie, just text me whenever.”  She kissed his cheek and put her jacket back on.  After walking her out Hiro threw himself across the couch and let out an exasperated sigh.

    “I don’t know what I’m doing,” he said as he ran his hands down his face.  He spent the rest of the evening trying to distract himself and debating if he should text his brother and apologize, or just let him have some time to cool off.  Hiro tried and failed to occupy his mind with a book or some TV, but eventually ended up just staring at his phone.  He groaned in annoyance and tossed his phone down.

    He thought about going out for dinner but decided to stay in and make himself a cup of instant ramen instead.  Hiro attempted to study for a couple hours and was just starting to nod off when a text message startled him awake.  It was from Tadashi and all it said was “I’m staying the night at Fred’s.”

    Hiro sighed sadly and didn’t bother replying.  He left his notes scattered all over his desk as he went to change into his pajamas.  After brushing his teeth he made sure the door was locked and plugged his phone into its charger.  He finally climbed into bed and switched off the lights.  Hiro’s mind was racing with thoughts but the emotional exhaustion caused by such a stressful day eventually forced him to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

    After spending the night at Fred’s place Tadashi was still angry and hurt.  He wasn’t ready to face Hiro yet but he knew he had to return to their dorm eventually.  He hoped his brother would still be asleep so he could just sneak in without any confrontation, but that hope died when he opened the door.  Hiro was standing bent over his desk sorting through some papers when Tadashi walked in.  

    “Have fun last night?” he asked dryly.

    Hiro raised his eyebrow, “yeah, I guess…”

    Tadashi rolled his eyes and shook his head angrily as he pushed passed his brother.  He ignored Hiro’s annoyed scoff and sat down at his desk, opening his laptop.

    “Dude, what the hell is your problem?” Hiro demanded.

    “My problem is you bringing home that slut.” Tadashi answered bitterly.

    “Seriously Tadashi?” Hiro asked incredulously, “First of all, you don’t even know her, second of all, just cause we hooked up doesn’t make her a slut.” He vehemently defended her.

    “So you did hook up?” Tadashi blurted out.

    “What?  No!  I mean yes, but we didn’t have sex, but, what does that even matter?” Hiro struggled to explain.  “I’m eighteen, I can make my own decisions.  And this place is just as much mine as it is yours so I should be allowed to bring someone home if I want to,” he concluded.

    Tadashi shook his head, “That’s not the point Hiro!” 

    “Then what is?” Hiro yelled as he threw his arms up in frustration.

    Tadashi sighed and looked down at the ground defeated, “Just forget it.”  Before Hiro could even process what had happened, Tadashi was packing up his computer and walking back out of the dorm. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken mishaps for everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little FYI, this chapter has graphic sex. Also somewhat dubious consent due to alcohol intoxication.

    It was well after midnight when Hiro woke up to the sound of the door opening and his brother loudly entering the room.  He closed his eyes and stayed still, pretending to be asleep so he could avoid confrontation.  Hiro tried to ignore Tadashi stumbling around in the dark as long as he could, but he was forced to acknowledge him when he heard a loud crash.  He groaned and threw his blankets aside as he got up to turn on the light.

    Hiro gasped when he saw Tadashi sprawled over the coffee table with blood covering his arm.  Tadashi moaned in pain as he rolled over onto the floor.  The flowers from Aunt Cass were completely crushed, their petals scattered all around, and the vase was broken into pieces.  Hiro ran to his brother’s side and helped him up onto the couch.

    “Shit Dashi you’re bleeding!” Hiro stated the obvious.  Tadashi’s only response was a pouty face.  Hiro carefully lifted Tadashi’s arm and inspected it before laying it back down and sighing.  Luckily the cut wasn’t deep enough to need stitches.  

    “I’ll go get the first aid kit, just stay right here.” Hiro quickly went into the bathroom to retrieve the kit along with a wet cloth and a towel.  Tadashi was sitting up and holding his arm when he got back.  

    “Here let me see it,” Hiro instructed.  Tadashi gave him his arm and winced when Hiro wiped away the blood with the cold washcloth.  He lightly dabbed his brother’s arm with the towel to dry it then opened up the first aid kit to look for bandages.  The smell of alcohol on Tadashi’s breath confirmed his suspicions.

    “Were you out drinking with Fred?” Hiro asked casually as he rubbed a small amount of antibiotic ointment on the cut.

    “No, Gogo,” Tadashi mumbled quietly while trying to pull his arm back.

    “Hold on, hold on!  I still gotta put on the bandage.”  Hiro kept a grip on his wrist and grabbed some gauze pads to cover the wound.  Tadashi huffed childishly, watching as his brother placed the gauze and began wrapping his arm up with an elastic bandage.  His eyes got wide and he cocked his head in confusion when Hiro finished by securing the bandage with medical tape.

    “Is, is it broken?” He asked seriously.

    “Your arm?”  Hiro couldn’t help but laugh.  “No Dashi, it’s a bandage not a cast.  You just cut yourself,” he explained.  Tadashi seemed to be comforted by that answer.  Hiro shook his head as he put the rest of the supplies away.  It was hard to stay mad when his brother was being so cute.  

    “I’m really sorry,” Tadashi whispered.  The words shocked Hiro for a moment but he recovered quickly.  

    “It’s okay Dashi, you can’t exactly help it that you’re a lightweight.” He said while helping Tadashi to his feet, “Let’s just get you to bed.”  Hiro supported all of his brother’s weight as they stumbled around the couch and towards his bed.  They made it as far as Hiro’s bed before Tadashi tripped over his own feet, knocking them both down onto the mattress and falling on top of Hiro.  

    “No no no,” Tadashi continued the conversation with his face pressed into his brother’s shoulder, “s’not what I’m sorry for.”  

    Hiro already had an idea what he meant but he asked anyways, “What then?”  

    “The whole thing with the girl, and yelling at you, and,” Tadashi sighed.

    Hiro stopped him before he could say anything else.  “You have nothing to apologize for Dashi.  I shouldn’t have brought her here and you had every right to be mad.”  

    Tadashi shook his head and looked up at him.  “No, I was just really jealous and stupid.”  

    Hiro furrowed his brow in confusion, “Why would you be jealous?  There’s tons of girls here that would kill to have you.”  

    Tadashi hid his face in his hands.  “Nooooo, jealous of her!” he explained.

    “What do you mean?” Hiro asked.

    Tadashi sighed and lifted himself onto his hands, hovering over his brother.  “Kissing you like that…” he paused, “something I can never do.”  Hiro blushed brightly and looked away.

    “We used to kiss each other all the time when we were little,” he shrugged.

    “Yeah, but I can’t kiss you the way I want to,” Tadashi elaborated as his sad brown eyes stared into Hiro’s.

    Hiro swallowed nervously, “Why not?”  The simple question hung in the air for a minute before Tadashi closed his eyes and leaned in.  Hiro’s heart was beating out of his chest as their lips finally met.  Every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire and he forgot how to breathe.  It was just a light brush of their lips but it somehow conveyed so many intense emotions and so much more passion than any other kiss ever had.  

    Hiro gasped when they parted, finally remembering the need for oxygen.  Tadashi held his face in his hands as they breathlessly stared into each other’s eyes.  He rubbed their noses together gently before collapsing on top of Hiro.  

    Hiro let out a large puff of air and began stroking Tadashi’s hair while he nuzzled into his neck.  After a few minutes Hiro realized his brother was out cold.  He smiled and kissed the top of Tadashi’s head, laying there peacefully for a while until his light snores lulled him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

    The delicious smells of bacon and eggs filled Hiro’s nose as he started waking up.  He sat up in bed and sniffed the air.  Tadashi laughed when he heard his brother’s stomach growling.  

    “Hey sleepyhead,” he greeted Hiro as he set a large plate of food on the table.  Hiro stretched and yawned loudly before getting up to go to the table. 

    “You woke up early to make breakfast?” he asked, his voice still thick with sleep.  

    “Well I felt bad for never giving you a tour and I figured you could use a big meal before orientation.”  Tadashi smiled and offered him a plate.  They sat on the couch and enjoyed their breakfast in silence while they watched cartoons.  When they were finished eating Tadashi cleared his throat.  

    “Look Hiro, about last night,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I don’t really remember what happened but I hope I didn’t embarrass myself too much.”  Hiro winced inwardly but forced out a fake laugh and smiled awkwardly.  

    “No, unless you count nearly killing yourself on the table and then passing out on top of me,” he teased.  

    Tadashi smiled bashfully and looked down at the floor before speaking.  “Did I uh, apologize?  For yelling at you and all that?  I know I meant to.”  He looked up at Hiro’s face.  

    “Yeah, you did.” Hiro answered simply while avoiding his brother’s eyes.  

    “So, are we okay now?” Tadashi asked hopefully.  Hiro smiled at him and nodded, but his smile faded as soon as Tadashi looked away.  Tadashi quickly cleared away the dishes while Hiro got ready for freshman orientation.  Hiro took out some clothes from his dresser and went into the bathroom.  

    When he came back out he was wearing a dark button up shirt and some jeans.  Tadashi smiled at him and wished him good luck as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his backpack.  Hiro thanked his brother for the breakfast and left.  He followed the signs leading him to the student union building and found it easily.  

 

 

    The orientation was as boring as Hiro expected and took most of the day.  When he got back to the dorm he laid down for a short catnap while Tadashi made some dinner.  After resting, they ate their meal together and talked about their day.  

    “Hey, so what time do you get out of class tomorrow?” Tadashi asked casually.

    “Well my first class gets out at noon, and then I have another class from two thirty to five,” Hiro answered before finishing the last few bites of his dinner.  

    Tadashi smiled and took their dishes to the sink.  “Okay cool, my first class gets out at eleven thirty and then I have a few hours before the next one.  Do you wanna have lunch together?” he asked.  

    “Sure, why not?” Hiro shrugged.  They agreed to meet at the dining hall as soon as his class got out.  The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful.  Hiro watched tv and ate gummy bears while Tadashi worked on his computer, and they both went to bed relatively early.

 

* * *

 

 

    Hiro woke up right when his alarm went off and quickly got ready to go.  His first class was on advanced robotics.  The professor seemed fairly nice and Hiro was excited to learn more about his favorite subject.  Since it was the first day, they mostly just went over the basics and discussed what they’d be doing the rest of the semester.  

    After the class was dismissed early Hiro returned to their dorm to use the bathroom and grab his wallet.  He met Tadashi in the dining hall fifteen minutes early.  They got their food and paid for it before sitting at a small round table near the back.  Hiro tried to ignore how close Tadashi sat next to him, thinking it was all in his head.  When Tadashi subtly placed his hand on Hiro’s knee after they had finished eating, he knew he wasn’t just imagining things.  His brother was being extra clingy for some reason.  

    He tried to act natural and pretend he didn’t care but his mind was racing with mixed emotions.  Tadashi didn’t seem to notice as they threw away their garbage and said goodbye to each other.  Hiro decided to just let it go and tried not to think about it as he sat through his next class.  

 

 

    Things only got more confusing for Hiro when he got back that evening.  After a quick dinner they sat on the couch and watched tv.  Tadashi sat as close to him as physically possible and didn't talk much.  The more Hiro thought about it the more he considered that maybe Tadashi actually remembered the kiss and just didn't know how to deal with it.  

    He was distracted from his thoughts when his favorite animated movie came on.  He sighed and just let himself enjoy the show as he leaned against his brother.  He lost himself in the story of time travel and family and self discovery.  Before he knew it the movie was ending and the Walt Disney quote was displayed on the screen "Keep Moving Forward."  

    Without even realizing it, Hiro had teared up.  Tadashi smiled at him as he wiped a tear from his cheek.  Without thinking, Hiro closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing his brother’s lips tenderly.  Tadashi’s entire body went rigid before pushing Hiro off.  

    His eyes were wide and his face was contorted with worry and confusion, “Hiro, what are you doing??  We’re brothers…”  Hiro’s heart dropped at his reaction, but the pain quickly turned to frustration.  

    “Why are you messing with my head?  Is this some fucked up joke?  Do you seriously not remember?” He asked.  

    “What?  Hiro.. I don’t know what you’re talking about.  I’m sorry if I confused you somehow, but I really didn’t mean to.”  Tadashi tried to control the situation.  

    “It’s fine, just forget about it,” Hiro sighed.  

    “Hiro…” Tadashi was at a loss for words.  He wanted to fix this but he didn’t know how.  

    “Really Dashi, it’s fine.  I guess I’m just really tired.” Hiro explained.  Tadashi gave him a weak smile but didn’t say anything else as he got up and walked away.  Hiro quickly used the bathroom and brushed his teeth before getting in bed.  Tadashi sighed in defeat and copied his brother’s actions, getting himself ready for bed and turning out the light.

 

* * *

 

 

    The next couple days of classes were dull and passed slowly.  Tadashi and Hiro avoided each other as much as they could, only sharing their mornings and dinners awkwardly.  Wednesday night Hiro laid awake in bed, thinking about Tadashi and their relationship.  Did Tadashi really not feel the same as him?  Did he only kiss him the first time because he was drunk?  Why had he randomly been so clingy afterwards if he didn't remember the kiss?  None of it made any sense.  

    Hiro wished his brother would just be open with him and tell him what he was really thinking.  Maybe the only way he could get Tadashi to remember and admit his feelings, was to get him drunk again.  Worst case scenario nothing would happen and they would just have fun drinking together.  Hiro thought his plan was flawless.

 

    When Tadashi got back from his morning classes the next day Hiro brought up drinking and suggested they have a little party just the two of them.  It took all afternoon to convince him but Hiro didn’t give up until Tadashi finally agreed to go buy some alcohol while Hiro went to his evening class.  After they returned to their dorm later that night they sat in the kitchen area and started drinking some beers.  They eventually began playing silly drinking games and soon enough they were beyond tipsy.

 

 

    Tadashi drunkenly threw his arm around Hiro and laughed as he leaned into him.  

    “Let’s getchu to the couch bfore we fall down,” Hiro suggested, only slightly less drunk than his brother.  They stumbled over to the loveseat and dropped down next to each other.  Tadashi leaned over to grab the TV remote but toppled over and landed in Hiro’s lap instead.  He looked up at Hiro and they were both overcome by a fit of giggles.  

    After laughing for far too long, they finally caught their breath and Tadashi sat back up.  He gazed into his little brother’s eyes and sighed.  

    “What?” Hiro asked self-consciously.  His face was flushed from the alcohol and his eyes were watery from all the laughing.  

    “You just look so beautiful,” Tadashi answered honestly, cupping Hiro’s face in his hand.  Hiro’s already pink cheeks got a few shades darker.  Before he realized what was happening he was closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Tadashi’s.  Time seem to stand still as Hiro held his breath and waited for something to happen.  Tadashi remained completely motionless for a few intense moments until he slowly started kissing back.  

    All at once the kiss became much more heated and fierce, it was as if a switch had been flipped inside Tadashi’s head.  He pinned Hiro down on the couch and bit his lip hungrily.  Hiro let out a breathy moan and curled his fingers into the back of Tadashi’s shirt, pulling him closer.  Tadashi smiled against Hiro’s lips before shifting away from him to tug his shirt over his head.  He tossed it onto the floor and went back to kissing Hiro, eventually moving down to nip at his neck.  

    Hiro gasped as he felt teeth sink into his sensitive skin.  He trailed his hands along Tadashi’s broad shoulders then let his fingers lightly skim down his chest.  Tadashi groaned as Hiro’s fingertips grazed over his nipples and made them hard.  He licked the part of Hiro’s collarbone peeking out of his shirt before quickly removing the article of clothing, hungry for more skin to taste.  Hiro moaned loudly and arched his back when he felt warm lips and tongue engulf his right nipple.  He felt Tadashi’s fingers digging into his hips as he continued sucking and kissing.  

    Hiro’s blissed out brain barely registered the hand slipping down to unzip his pants.  When he realized what was happening he grabbed Tadashi’s wrist, stopping his motions as doubt briefly crossed his mind.  Before he had time to think about it, the combination of alcohol and raging hormones made the decision for him.  

    “Bed,” Hiro urged between heavy breaths, barely recognizing the husky voice as his own.  Without missing a beat, Tadashi lifted Hiro into his arms and hurried over to his bed.  He shoved Hiro down onto the mattress and kissed him forcefully.  The roughness of his actions only fueled the fire in Hiro’s loins, driving him crazy with lust.  They continued kissing and touching, eventually removing both of their pants and underwear.  

    Their naked bodies grinded against each other as they lost themselves to the sensations.  Tadashi explored every inch of Hiro with his mouth and Hiro eagerly returned the favor.  Before he knew it there were three slicked fingers stretching him out as he moaned wantonly.  The fingers were quickly replaced by something thicker and Hiro had never felt anything more pleasurable.  

    The room was filled with moans and the sounds of skin slapping against skin as Tadashi pounded into his brother.  They moved together in pure bliss for a while until both of them had reached their peaks, then passed out in each other’s arms. 

 

 

    Hiro woke up a few hours later desperately needing to pee.  His head was pounding and his left arm was completely asleep.  He gently pulled his arm out from under Tadashi and hissed at the feeling of pins and needles shooting through it.  Despite the copious amounts of alcohol he had drank, he still remembered everything that happened.  

    He enjoyed the intimate things they had done but he deeply regretted taking advantage of Tadashi.  Hiro might have been equally intoxicated but he knew his brother would never have done those things if he was sober.  The intense guilt that he felt took away all the pleasure from finally getting what he wanted.  Hiro slowly sat up and looked down at Tadashi.  

    “He’s never gonna forgive me,” he sighed sadly before carefully dragging himself to the bathroom then over to his own bed.  He laid on top of his blankets and stared out the window into the night sky.  

    Of all the mistakes Hiro Hamada had made in his life, this had to be the biggest.  He had never hated himself as much as he did at that moment.  Tears silently streamed down his face as he thought about the relationship he had ruined.  

    He just had to be selfish and greedy, he couldn’t just be happy with the amazing brotherly love they shared.  Now he wouldn’t even have that anymore.   **‘ _I wish this never happened, I wish I could do everything over_ ’ **he sent a silent prayer up to the stars before passing back out.

 

* * *

 

 

    Hiro pulled his blanket tighter around himself and turned over trying to find a more comfortable spot on the bed.  Still being half asleep, he didn’t realize how far over he already was and ended up rolling right off the edge.  Hiro’s body hit the ground with a dull thud.  

    “Oof!”  He woke up disoriented and shook his head, blinking his eyes a few times to try and piece together his surroundings.  Once he realized where he was, Hiro sighed and untangled himself from the layers.  His face twisted into a puzzled expression when he saw that Tadashi and his backpack were both missing.  

    “Where’s Dashi?” Hiro grumbled as he rubbed the bruise forming on his shoulder.  

    He stumbled to his feet and started looking for his phone before flashes of the previous night stopped him in his tracks.  Each memory hit him like a tsunami wave, coming in bits and pieces but he was still unable to remember the whole story. 

     He remembered having lunch with Tadashi and his friends, then going to his classes, then getting drunk with Tadashi…   ** _‘Shit, what happened after that?_ ’**  Hiro’s face paled as his stomach knotted up with worry.  Hiro quickly rummaged through his things, tossing everything aside in a mad dash to find his phone.  He sighed when he finally found it but his small bit of relief was short lived.  Alleviation quickly turned to confusion when he saw the date on his phone.  

    “Thursday?”  His small voice seemed loud in the empty room.   ** _‘Was that whole day just a dream?’_** he thought, **_‘But… how?  And why can’t I remember how it ended?’_**  Hiro tried to think back to what happened after they started drinking.  Fuzzy images started coming back to him.  

    He saw his brother playing drinking games with him and laughing happily, he saw them holding hands while they talked, he saw them leaning into each other and blushing as their lips finally touched…  Hiro’s face grew red and he swallowed nervously as the memories came back.   ** _‘Think Hiro, what happened next?’_**  He tried to focus.  

    Hiro closed his eyes tightly and more images came into view.  He saw their kisses get more heated and rough, he saw their clothes being quickly torn away, he saw their hands exploring each other’s naked bodies…  He saw Tadashi push him onto the bed and climb on top, he saw Tadashi biting his neck as he writhed beneath him, he saw Tadashi crying out his name with a look of pure ecstasy on his face.  

    “Shit.”  Hiro took a shaky breath before looking at his phone again and sighing.  He mentally thanked any and all deities that it was only a dream.  A very fucked up, intensely vivid dream.  Hiro sat down on his bed and rubbed his face with both hands.  He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself before he noticed the uncomfortable tightness of his pants.  

    He looked down at the growing erection between his legs and groaned.   ** _‘Well, this isn’t good.’_** He mused.  Hiro gripped the edge of the bed on either side of him and contemplated the pros and cons of dealing with his newest issue.  After coming to the conclusion that he was probably going to hell anyways, and Tadashi would be gone for a few more hours, he took a deep breath and unzipped his pants.  He removed them as well as his boxers and got comfortable on the bed.  

    Hiro closed his eyes and reached down to gently grip himself.  He took a shaky breath and began to slowly stroke as he imagined his older brother’s naked body looming over him.  He envisioned Tadashi’s hungry eyes staring back at him as his fingertips softly brushed against his skin.  He let his memories of the dream fuel his fantasy and started pumping his length at an increased pace. 

    … _Tadashi kissed his neck fervently and let one hand tangle in Hiro’s messy hair as the other began stroking Hiro’s erection.  Soft moans escaped the younger boy’s lips as he grinded up against his brother’s hand.  Tadashi let out a low chuckle against his neck before moving to capture his mouth in a heated kiss.  Hiro eagerly returned the kiss with all the passion he felt in his soul.  Tadashi gasped when his younger brother bit his bottom lip while scratching down his back.  Hiro smiled at his reaction and finally broke the kiss to nip at his brother’s neck and let his hands begin exploring Tadashi’s chest.  Tadashi grinded against Hiro’s body and they both let out a moan when their erections brushed against each other..._

    “Ni-niisan..”  Hiro’s breath hitched as he moaned aloud.  He started pumping his leaking arousal even faster, feeling his orgasm start to build up. 

_…He let his fingers brush against Tadashi’s nipples and gently pinched them as he continued biting his neck.  Tadashi moaned before grabbing Hiro’s wrists and slowly moving his hands lower.  He took a deep breath and held it in while he felt the contours of Tadashi’s chest, then lower to his abs and hard stomach, then even lower…_

    Hiro was instantly wrenched from his dreamy visions when he heard the door begin to open.  He had no time to compose himself before Tadashi walked in on him.  

    Hiro gasped loudly and covered himself with a pillow “Tadashi!!!”  

    “Shit!” Tadashi slammed the door behind him and quickly lifted his hand to shield his eyes.  

    “You’re supposed to be in class!” Hiro yelled with panic in his voice as he pulled his pants on.  

    “I forgot my book!” Tadashi yelled back.  A blush was evident on his cheeks but he couldn’t hold back a chuckle at the awkwardness of the situation.  

    “Don’t you know how to knock Dashi?” Hiro groaned.  

    “If I would’ve known you were in here having a tussle with your muscle I would have!” He snickered.  Hiro groaned even louder and covered his face with both hands.  

    “Oh my god Tadashi…” he mumbled.  

    “Besides,” Tadashi continued, “this is my dorm too.  Put a sock on the doorknob or something next time Bonehead.”  Hiro groaned again and Tadashi just laughed as he grabbed his book off the desk.  

    Tadashi cleared his throat, “Alright well I’ll let you get back to—“ 

    “Don’t say it!” Hiro pleaded. 

    His brother grinned at him as he opened the door to leave.  “answering your bone-a-phone.”  Tadashi blurted out before quickly shutting the door.  He laughed as he heard a loud thud of something hitting the door right when he closed it.  

    The rest of the day passed normally and neither of them brought up the embarrassing incident.  Hiro was grateful that Tadashi had let it go and after dinner they both went to bed happy.

 

* * *

 

    Hiro awoke to the sound of things falling from his brother’s side of the room.  He blinked his eyes a few times before leaning over to see what the commotion was.  

    “Oops, sorry bro didn’t mean to wake you.” Tadashi said quietly as he picked up the books he had knocked over and slipped on his bag.  “I’ll see you when I get back from class.” He smiled back at his brother before leaving and shutting the door behind him.  Hiro stared at the spot Tadashi had been moments ago and cocked his head in confusion.  

    “…class?” he asked the empty room.  Hiro yawned and stretched his arms before reaching to grab his phone.  “Thursday morning, again.  Unbelievable.”  He sighed and rubbed his face.  Upon sitting up Hiro winced as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.  “Uhg,” he groaned, “I better not be getting sick too.  Maybe I pulled a muscle somehow.” 

    Hiro grit his teeth as he forced himself to stand up and walk to the bathroom.  After getting some pain pills from the medicine cabinet he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.  He swallowed down the pills with his water and got an icepack out of the freezer before going back to his bed.  He hissed at the dull ache in his midsection as he laid back down.  After placing the ice pack on his stomach Hiro laid his head down and willed himself to fall asleep.  It didn’t take long for his eyes to close and his breathing to slow as he drifted off. 

    Hiro laid in a restless sleep for a few hours before the increasing pain in his right side woke him up.  He weakly tried to reach for his phone to call for help but even the littlest movement made it hurt so much worse.  He tried once more before crying out in agony and giving up.

    “Tadashi will be home soon,” Hiro tried to reassure himself as he felt his eyes begin to prick with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This is fiction, not real life. Probably don't have sex while you're drunk and always use lube for anal *thumbs up winky face*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Tadashi to the rescue! (also Hiro figures out what to do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the hospital scene comes in, but there's nothing graphic.

    Tadashi waved to his friends as he left his last class of the day.  He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Hiro’s number.  The phone rang five times before Hiro’s cheerful voicemail message played.  Tadashi’s eyebrows and mouth scrunched up in confusion.

    “Hey Hiro, I was just calling to see if you wanted me to grab you something for lunch but I guess you’re busy…  uh, just call me or text me when you get this please.”  He spoke into the phone before ending the call and putting his phone away.  Tadashi sighed and thought for a moment.  “Hiro always answers my calls,” he mused to himself, “maybe I should stop by the dorm to check on him before I get lunch.”  Tadashi adjusted his backpack and headed back in the direction of their dorm room. 

    Tadashi’s face went white as he opened the door.  Once he saw Hiro’s tear stained face he instantly dropped his things and ran to his brother’s side.

    “Hiro what’s wrong?  What happened?” he asked quickly, panic evident in his voice.  

    Hiro wiped the wetness from his face before answering him.  “I don’t know, I think I’m sick.  The side of my stomach is killing me and it hurts to breath.” He explained.  

    Tadashi put his hand to Hiro’s forehead and gasped, “Hiro you’re burning up!”  He pulled the blanket off of his brother and moved to examine his stomach.  Hiro hissed as Tadashi lightly touched his middle.

    “This isn’t good Hiro, you have a fever and your abdomen is swollen and obviously tender.  When did the pain start?  Do you feel nauseous at all?  Are you constipated?” Tadashi spoke fast, his medical knowledge kicking in.  Hiro’s muddled brain had trouble comprehending the questions, so the only response he got was a vacant confused expression and a cocked head.  

    Tadashi’s eyebrows shifted into a look of concern as he made a decision.  “I think I’m gonna have to take you to the hospital Hiro, it’s only about five minutes away from here okay?  You’re gonna be fine.”  He tried his best to sound reassuring.  

    “Okay,” Hiro sniffled, “but I don’t think I can get up.”  

    Tadashi gently brushed the hair out of Hiro’s face before answering him.  “Yeah, that’s fine.  I’ll just have to carry you.”  He decided. 

    Before Hiro had a chance to argue against it he was being lifted into his brother’s arms and carried through the room bridal style.  He groaned in embarrassment as he hid his face in Tadashi’s chest.  Tadashi forced himself to ignore the fluttering in his stomach and focus on getting Hiro to the car quickly.  He moved swiftly out the door and towards the parking lot, holding his little brother close to him.  

    Luckily it was a short walk through campus to get to the student parking in the back.  Tadashi ignored the curious and concerned stares of passing students and walked briskly but cautiously, careful not to jostle Hiro as he moved.  Before they knew it they were at Tadashi’s car and he was adjusting Hiro in his arms so he could get the keys from his pocket.  He pressed the unlock button and carefully opened the back door, then slowly laid Hiro across the back seat.  Hiro hissed in pain at the movement but smiled weakly at his brother.  

    “You’re gonna be okay Hiro.”  Tadashi gingerly kissed his forehead before shutting the door and getting in the driver’s seat.  He buckled up his seatbelt, took a deep breath to calm himself, and started the car.  Hiro held his stomach and tried to breathe through the pain as Tadashi focused on getting him safely to the hospital.  The short drive seemed to take forever even though Tadashi drove above the speed limit and didn’t hit many red lights.  When they finally reached their destination he parked by the emergency entrance and turned around to talk to Hiro.  

    “I’ll be right back.” He assured him and Hiro nodded in response.  Tadashi quickly got out and ran into the hospital only to return soon after with a nurse and a wheelchair.  They delicately lifted Hiro from the car and placed him in the chair.  Hiro cried out in pain and Tadashi held his hand as they rushed him into the emergency room.  He was wheeled into the waiting room where he sat and watched Tadashi fill out paperwork and talk heatedly with the nurses up front.  Tadashi came and sat next to him and held his hand as he tried to hold back his tears. 

    “It’s getting worse Dashi.” Hiro croaked out weakly. 

    “I know Hiro, just hold on a little longer.  They’re gonna take you back soon and run some test.  They’ll give you some medicine to help with the pain too.”  Hiro just nodded and laid his head on Tadashi’s shoulder.  He drifted in and out of consciousness for a couple of hours before his name was finally called and a young nurse took them back to a room.  

    After a few minutes a different nurse came in and took several vials of Hiro’s blood before hooking him up to some IV fluids.  He winced at every needle poke and tightly squeezed his big brother’s hand.  The nurse asked Hiro some questions about his symptoms then reassured him that the doctor would be in soon with the test results.  After she left the room Tadashi finally sat down in the chair by Hiro and tried to calm down.  

    “Geez Dashi, you act like you’re the one that’s dying.”  Hiro tried to joke but his voice was still strained.  

    Tadashi shook his head and smiled, “You’re not dying bonehead, you’re just sick.”  

    “Well it sure feels like I’m dying.” Hiro countered.  

    “It’s probably appendicitis…” Tadashi said to himself under his breath.  

    Hiro blinked at his brother.  “Appendi-what?” he asked.  

    “Appendi **CITIS** ,” Tadashi corrected him with a chuckle, “it means your appendix is swollen and needs to be removed.  I’m not one hundred percent sure that’s what it is, but you seem to have all the symptoms.” He explained.  Hiro gave his brother an incredulous look.  

    “What?  I had to learn a lot of this stuff to build Baymax, remember?  Your big bro is pretty smart!” he boasted.  

    Hiro rolled his eyes, “You’re an even bigger nerd than I thought.”  He laughed before sucking in a quick breath and holding his stomach in pain.  “I guess laughter isn’t the best medicine in this situation.” Hiro spoke through gritted teeth.  

    Tadashi gave him a sad smile as he rubbed small soothing circles on Hiro’s back.  They sat in silence for a while longer until the nurse returned with some papers.  

    “Well mister Hamada, we got the results back from your blood test.”  She spoke sweetly, “I showed them to the doctor and based off your blood levels and the symptoms you’ve described he thinks it’s most likely appendicitis.” She explained.  

    “Told you so” Tadashi murmured, grinning to himself.  Hiro scoffed and stuck his tongue out at his brother. 

    The nurse looked at them with confusion and laughed awkwardly before continuing, “Just to be sure, Dr. Jones wants me to bring you back for a CT scan and then we’ll schedule you for surgery to remove the appendix.”  Hiro gulped nervously and Tadashi gently squeezed his shoulder.  

    The nurse looked at Tadashi, “I’ll just be taking him across the hall for the CT scan and then I’ll bring him right back, okay dear?” she smiled reassuringly.  Tadashi smiled back and nodded before turning to his brother.  

    “It’ll only take a few minutes, and I’ll be right here waiting for you.” He assured Hiro and gave him a pat on the back.  He smiled as the nurse wheeled Hiro out and sighed as the door closed behind them.  Tadashi tried to relax a little before he took a deep breath and pulled out his phone.

    He put on a brave face as he dialed Aunt Cass’s phone number.  She picked up before the first ring could even finish.  

    “What’s wrong with Hiro?”  Her voice was already full of worry and Tadashi could hear the loud café in the background.  

    “W-wait, what?  How did you-?” He stuttered out.  

    “You know I can always sense when something is wrong with my boys!” she explained, “Now tell me what’s going on.  Is Hiro okay?” 

    Tadashi shook his head and decided not to question it any further, “He’s gonna be fine, but we’re at the hospital right now.”  He calmly explained everything that had happened and promised to let her know when they scheduled the surgery.  Aunt Cass still sounded a little worried but she trusted Tadashi to take care of his brother.  She told him that she would close up the café and head straight there as soon as the lunch rush ended.  

    “Okay sounds good, we’ll probably be waiting for a while anyways.” Tadashi told her.  He ended the conversation and slipped his phone back into his pocket as the nurse brought Hiro back into the room with the doctor following behind them.  Hiro was pouting and had his arms crossed.  

    “You were right.” He grumbled.  Tadashi just laughed and winked at him, ignoring the slight blush that spread on his cheeks.  The doctor showed him the results of the scan and briefly explained how they would perform the appendectomy.  Hiro was nervous but agreed to have the surgery as soon as possible.  The doctor told them to relax and wait in the room until it was time for the surgery, and then he and the nurse left them alone.  

    Tadashi gingerly rubbed his brother’s shoulder.  “You don’t seem to be in as much pain, is it feeling a little better?” he asked.  

    “Not really,” Hiro shrugged, “I still feel like I’m dying I think I’m just getting used to it.”  

    Tadashi smiled at him sadly and pulled out his phone to text their aunt.  He briefly explained what the doctor had said and told her they would be waiting for at least an hour.  She asked what room number they were in and promised she would be there soon.  Tadashi waited quietly, playing on his phone and reading magazines while Hiro tried to get some rest.  

    It was about an hour later when Aunt Cass walked in looking stressed and out of breath.  She rushed to Hiro’s bedside and held his hand in hers.  

    “Hiro honey I’m so sorry it took me so long to get here, things got crazy at the café.  How are you feeling?” she asked as she ran her fingers through his messy hair.  

    “Absolutely horrible,” Hiro answered in a sleepy voice.  Aunt Cass gave him a concerned frown and squeezed his hand.  

    “My poor baby,” she cooed.  

    “He’ll be okay Aunt Cass,” Tadashi spoke up, “He’s in a lot of pain right now but he’ll feel all better after the quick procedure.”  He gave her a reassuring smile and offered to get them some coffee.  Hiro was in too much pain to actually sleep so he just laid there and tried not to think about it.  

    Aunt Cass sipped her coffee and made an effort to distract Hiro with idle chitchat.  She told them about all the things happening at the Lucky Cat Café and gossiped about some of their regular customers.  Tadashi and Hiro told her all about their first few days of classes and made plans to come over for dinner over the weekend.  

    They sat and talked for half an hour or so until the nurse finally came in to take Hiro to the operating room.  Hiro was visibly scared and almost shaking as he tried to calm his nerves.  

    “Don’t worry sweetheart, you’ll be fine.” Aunt Cass whispered as she kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand.  He wiped away the tears forming in his eyes and nodded.  

    “It’ll be over before you know it,” Tadashi assured him before ruffling his hair.  Hiro took a deep breath and tried to smile bravely as the nurse wheeled him out.  

 

 

 

 

    Tadashi’s head shot up when he heard the hospital blankets rustling.  Hiro looked up at him sleepily and blinked slowly before glancing around the room.  

    “Where’s Aunt Cass?” he asked quietly.  

    Tadashi quickly stood up and answered him.  “Oh, she just went to go grab some food but she should be back in a little bit.  I can go call her if you-“ he stopped when Hiro grabbed his wrist. 

    “No,” Hiro spoke up, “I just want you niisan.”  Tadashi’s stomach tightened at the words as he forced himself to ignore the jolts of electric arousal it sent coursing through his veins.  

    “I’m right here,” he answered lowly and rubbed the hand holding his wrist.  

    “Lay with me until I fall asleep?” Hiro pleaded, desperation evident in his voice.  Tadashi stayed still as he thought for a minute before finally deciding to give in.  He climbed into the bed behind his brother in a spooning position and gently wrapped his arms around him.  He kissed Hiro’s cheek then rested his chin on the space between Hiro’s neck and shoulder.  

    “I love you so much Hiro,” Tadashi whispered, just quiet enough that Hiro wasn’t sure if he had really said it or if he was already dreaming.  Tadashi laid there silently, listening to Hiro’s breathing and feeling his heartbeat.  He felt his eyelids growing heavy but he fought the urge to sleep for as long as he could.  

    Aunt Cass got back moments later and peeked into the room.  She stood in the doorway smiling at the heartwarming sight for a minute before deciding to just leave them be.  They were both snoring by the time their aunt snapped a picture with her phone and left to go wait in the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

 

    When Hiro woke up he was expecting to still be in the small uncomfortable hospital bed.  He was pleasantly surprised to feel the familiar comfort of his soft sheets and his memory foam pillow.  As his brain started to catch up with the rest of his body and fully wake up he was filled with dread. 

    He shouldn’t be back in his dorm room bed, he should still be in the hospital.  There was no way he could’ve slept through the whole patient discharge process and being moved into the car then into his dorm.  Hiro looked at his phone and immediately burst into tears when he saw the date.  

    His brother rushed to his side when he heard the quiet sobbing.

    Tadashi’s face filled with panic, “Hiro, what’s wrong?  If something’s going on you need to tell me.  You know you can tell me anything, right?”  

    “It’s.. complicated.  It’s not something I can explain, I don’t even understand it myself.” Hiro sniffled.  

    “Just try.” Tadashi encouraged him.  

    Hiro took a deep breath before speaking, “I did something really bad Tadashi.  I completely fucked up and now it’s like I’m stuck in a terrible dream, every day is the same.  No it’s, it’s different every time, but it’s the same day!” he shook his head in frustration, “I know it sounds crazy but I just don’t know what to do anymore Dashi.  I thought I could just re-do things, erase what I had done and move on, but this is worse.”  

    Tadashi put both of his hands on Hiro’s shoulders, “Woah woah, Hiro, slow down.  How did this all start?” he asked calmly.  

    Hiro’s shoulders were starting to shake.  “I told you, I did something horrible, something unforgivable, and I just wanted to change my actions and-”  

    “So you just miraculously time traveled to avoid your problems?” Tadashi interrupted.  

    “Look, I know it sounds crazy but I just, I hated myself for… doing what I did, so I wished for a do-over.  When I woke up it was the morning before.  I did everything right and I made sure to avoid doing anything even close to what I did the first time, so I thought everything would be fine.  But then I woke up and it was the same thing over again.  I just want things back the way they were…” he put his head in his hands and sobbed.  

    “Hiro… I don’t know what to tell you.  I’m not gonna lie, that sounds completely insane, but I can see what it’s doing to you.  It might not be real, I mean it CAN’T be real, but it’s obviously real in your head.”  

    “So what am I supposed to do?  I can’t go on like this Dashi.” Hiro pleaded with him.  

    Tadashi sighed and thought for a minute before speaking again, “Well, maybe it is just a crazy dream.  Maybe you’ll wake up and everything will be okay.” 

    “Yeah, that’s what I’ve been hoping every single night when I go to sleep but I’m still here, still repeating this day over and over.”  Hiro’s tears had stopped but his voice was still full of frustration.  

    Tadashi put his arm around his brother and tried again, “Look Hiro, I don’t know how to fix this for you.  I wish I did but I just don’t.  All I can tell you is that regardless of all this happening, you can’t change the past.  If you made a mistake you have to just deal with the consequences.  There’s no do-overs in real life.  All you can do is apologize, try to forgive yourself, and hopefully learn how to do things better in the future.”  

    Hiro nodded his head and just held onto his brother for a while before getting up and forcing himself to get through the rest of the day.

 

 

 

    When Hiro woke up the next morning and looked at his phone he wasn’t even surprised that it was Thursday morning again.  He sighed sadly and knew what he had to do.  The only thing he could do to fix this was repeat his mistakes, and deal with the consequences.

    He repeated his actions from that first day as best as he could.  It took more alcohol than the first time to get him in the mood, but other than that it seemed to go exactly the same.  After waking up to pee again Hiro laid back down beside his brother and kissed his cheek.  He fell asleep with tears dripping down his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

    The next morning Hiro awoke with a terrible hangover and his brother’s arms wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the end of this piece, but don't worry it's not the end! There will be more soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @apple-juice-dreams if you'd like! I'm in multiple fandoms though, so right now most of my posts are osomatsu-san related but yeah.


End file.
